A Magisterium Christmas
by rubberfishstick
Summary: Christmas was always a nice time for Call to clear his head, but this year will be a little more difficult. Can Tamara help or will Call push her away? This is for all the people who ship Call and Tamara, there needs to be more of them!
Christmas time was always Call's favorite part of the year. The lights, eggnog, and snow always made him happy. Even with his bad leg, Call always loved to run and play around in the snow even if it was by himself. His father always made time for the two to spend time together and would usually have some present that was related to what Call was interested at the time. Now at the Magisterium, it wasn't much different than back home, maybe better.

The forest surrounding the school looked much less imposing then normal, which was nice for taking Havoc on walks and playing with him. Even the Masters seemed to be in a better mood as they often preformed shows with the abundance of snow mother nature had to offer.

However, now that Christmas break had started, many of the students had left. Celia and Jasper went back to spend time with their families like most of the other mages, including a couple of the Masters. Call was instructed to stay at the school for the time being while Alastair was caught up with previous events. It wasn't all bad though, Tamara and Aaron both decided to stay at the Magisterium for break. Aaron didn't have a family to go back to so the Assembly decided to continue his Makar training. Tamara's parents were too preoccupied with the fallout of Constantine Madden's apparent death and thought it would be best to stay and continue studying.

Taking a walk was always a good way for Call to clear his head. After all, a lot had happened in the past few months. Chasing down his father, revealing that Call was actually Constantine Madden to his friends, cutting of his _head_ to make the world believe he was dead, and becoming a Makar. Yeah, it seemed like a lot sometimes. Nothing was better than listening to the snow crunch under his feet, watching his breath form into puffs in front of him and letting the cold numb out the conflicts in Call's head.

However there was still a storm raging in Call's head. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked being a Makar. The power chaos had was staggering, instead of being deadweight to his friends, he could protect them, even Aaron. But now that he had chaos magic, was he truly the Enemy of Death? Before the incident at the tomb Call never could use chaos so he wasn't a threat to Aaron, but now? He didn't know and that scared him, who was he really? A version of Constantine Madden or was the real Constantine just waiting in the back of his head for the moment to take over and unleash hell on everyone he cared about.

Snapping out of his internal brooding he heard someone call his name.

"Call!"

Call turned his head to the left to see Tamara calling his name, Aaron by her side. Both quickly made their way over to him.

"What were you doing over there," Aaron questioned, "We saw you walking and stop, you looked at the sky for a while as if you were in a daze or something."

"It's nothing guys, I was just thinking," He replied, hoping his friends wouldn't push any further.

"Are you sure," Tamara questioned, raising her eyebrow "We're your friends you know, you can tell us anything right?"

 _I wish I could believe that, but I don't want to make them worry, especially with everything going so well._ Call thought.

"Yes Tamara I know, it really was nothing I was just enjoying the scenery, the snow's pretty this time of year."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm freezing so can we please finish this inside? They're serving real hot chocolate!"

Call shook his head, "Lead the way."

Call had to give the Masters credit, they definitely knew how to spread the "Christmas spirit". The halls of the Gallery were covered in green and red ribbons of fire that Call was pretty sure weren't safe at all, but they did give off a pleasant glow. Snow men made were littered throughout the school seemingly never melting, they even hung some mistletoe form the tunnel ceilings.

Aaron was right about the hot chocolate though, it was the real deal, not some mushroom that tasted like it, there was even some cookies that looked only a little burnt but were cookie all the same. _I guess cooking isn't one of Master Rufus's strong suites._

Call grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and took a sip. The hot liquid was well received by the rest of his shivering body. Call made his way over to Aaron and Tamara who both were looking flushed form the cold they had just escaped.

"Hey guys, what were you talking about?"

They looked at each other, Aaron shrugged and Tamara rolled her eyes and began to speak.

"About how suspicious you've been acting, what's on you're mind?"

Call sighed, _She never knew how to be subtle did she?_

 _"_ Oh you know, stuff…"

"…."

"What?"

Now Aaron decided to speak up "We think you're worried about something that you're not telling us. Do you not trust us?"

 _Now I've done it, they think I don't trust them, Why are you so stupid?_

"No it's not that! I trust you guys with my life."

"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

Call knew their voices were on the verge of yelling and that they were attracting attention but Tamara kept pushing, and he gave in.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M SCARED OKAY?! I'M SCARED OF HURTING EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT," he yelled, Call's voice went to a murmur, "I'm scared of hurting you."

By now the entire room full of mages were staring and whispering about Call's outburst. Even Tamara looked shocked, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

Aaron broke the unbearable silence, "Ooooookay then, well you two have some issues to resolve so why don't you just go into the tunnel," he said as he pushed the two into said tunnel ,while looking over his shoulder at the sea of eyes that followed them.

Call stood in the tunnel, looking at the ground with his hands balled into fists at his side.

"I'm sorry," a small voice said.

Call looked up in surprise at Tamara who was looking away from Call, the guilt obvious on her face.

"I shouldn't have kept pushing you, if you were ready to talk about it you would have told us so I'm sorry."

To be honest, Call was kinda shocked, he expected Tamara to be mad with him and tell him how embarrassed he made her in front of everyone. But here she was, apologizing and the look on her face made it impossible for Call to be mad at her.

"No it's not your fault, I shouldn't have flipped out at you in front of everyone. I should have told both of you what was bothering me, it was irresponsible of me and I'm sorry."

Tamara giggled which left Call confused and a little hurt. "What is it?"

"You just sound so grown up, compared to your usual self it's just a little bit funny."

Call smirked, she was right, he did sound a little more serious than he intended to but maybe that's just the Evil Overlord in him being high and mighty. Nah.

But inside he was still worried about his earlier thoughts

"I'm scared that I might not be Callum Hunt, you saw me control those Chaos Ridden! Callum Hunt would've never been able to do that but Constantine Madden, he would've, he _did._ "

Tamara gave him a hard stare, "Call look up."

He did, "I am but I don't see anything, what are you getting at Tamara?"

"Look harder."

Now he was getting frustrated "I am but I still don't see anyth-," then he did see, a bundle of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "Oh." he said, cheeks flushed but not from the cold.

When he looked at Tamara next she was pressing her lips against his. At first he was surprised but eventually he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Tamara followed by putting her arms around his neck before pulling away. Leaning their foreheads on one another they smiled

"Merry Christmas Callum Hunt."

"And a Happy New Year Tamara Ravaji."


End file.
